


初夜

by ShanMao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanMao/pseuds/ShanMao
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8





	初夜

徐明浩是第一次做这种事情，还有些紧张，但他知道只要服侍好眼前这个男人，自己就算是完成任务了。

他含住金珉奎的巨根，开始慢慢舔弄起来，徐明浩嘴巴不大只能含下一半不到，但还是让金珉奎发出了舒服的喟叹。

过了一会儿，清新的薄荷味儿就充斥了整个房间。

闻到浓郁的薄荷味，徐明浩有些害羞，后穴因为信息素的原因开始慢慢的收缩起来，分泌出肠液。

他想要去摸摸，但是又要服侍金珉奎，于是干脆一只手伸到背后插进后穴缓解瘙痒，另一只手继续扶住金珉奎的东西，用嘴巴有规律的舔着龟头。

从两侧开始进攻，到马眼的时候用舌尖轻轻地不停触碰。金珉奎没忍住抖了抖，又释放出了信息素。

徐明浩也忍不了了，继续加多加深手指。嘴巴动作不停，但闷哼声暴露了他。

看到身前的淫荡画面，金珉奎就止不住的想逗逗徐明浩 。

他把徐明浩翻了个身，呈跪趴状，俯下身子，在徐明浩耳边吹气：“我们小八，就这么想要大肉棒吗？叫声欧巴来听听啊，叫了就满足我们小八的小骚穴。”

徐明浩已经失去理智了，他小穴分泌的肠液已经多的流到了床上，金珉奎还好死不死的用手指头在上面画着圈圈。

性欲还是战胜了羞耻心：“欧巴，快进来，珉奎欧巴，小八难受，小八想要...啊！...慢...慢点......”

金珉奎早忍不住了，肉棒上的青筋都快爆出来了。听到徐明浩软软的欧巴更是，直接一插到底，然后开始猛地抽插起来。紧致温暖的小穴让金珉奎欲罢不能，但他突然想到这样的小穴还被别人感受过，心中就突然有些不爽。

看着眼前白嫩而且圆滑的小屁股，金珉奎的信息素又加浓了。

徐明浩闻到以后险些被呛到，有种不怎么好的预感。

啪！

金珉奎突然开始打徐明浩：“我们，小八，是不是，经常，被，男人，操，嗯？”说一句打一下让徐明浩有些招架不住，但心中也升起了一丝快感。

“没......没有......珉奎欧巴是......啊......第一个。”  
金珉奎闻言高兴了，放开打屁股的手，肉棒又涨大了一圈。徐明浩感受到这细微的变化，不仅没慌，甚至还更爽了。

突然，徐明浩的叫声，升高了一个调，金珉奎知道是戳到他的敏感点了，于是朝着那个地方猛的进攻。

“啊......慢点......不要戳......那里......啊......小八要坏了......小八要坏......啊！！！！！！”

听到徐明浩的淫叫，金珉奎知道徐明浩应该要高潮了，于是一口咬住他的腺体，红酒味蔓延开来，逐渐布满整个房间。

“啊......珉奎欧巴......操的小八......好舒服......小八要到了......啊......啊.....快..快.....”

“等一下小八，等着我一起.....啊。”

一声叹息，两人终于一起射了出来。精液缓缓的从徐明浩红肿的小穴里流了出来，金珉奎刚才软下去的肉棒又挺立了起来。

徐明浩感受到以后只想赶快离身后的人远一点，被金珉奎一把抱起来送进浴室。

夜，还长。


End file.
